


Stay

by Z A Dusk (snakeandmoon)



Series: Kisses Bingo [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bathing/Washing, Canon Era, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, Kisses Bingo, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Snake Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakeandmoon/pseuds/Z%20A%20Dusk
Summary: When Crowley is late for lunch, Aziraphale comes looking for him. He's not sure what he was expecting to find, but this certainly isn't it.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Kisses Bingo [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869964
Comments: 20
Kudos: 132
Collections: Kisses Bingo





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for [Kissing Bingo](http://bingokisses.tumblr.com)
> 
> Prompt: Forehead bump
> 
> I'm challenging myself to keep these to 500 words or under, so there's no risk of them turning into 40K fluff and angst fests - I already have enough of those to keep me occupied!
> 
> I'm putting these in a series to make it easy to find them all, but each one is a standalone. The only connection between them is fluff and kisses!

**Mayfair 1982**

* * *

“Crowley?”

Aziraphale nudged the flat door open with some trepidation. It was unlike Crowley to be late for lunch, and he was concerned.

“If you are indisposed, we can reschedule ...”

“Could you … get in here?”

Crowley called from the bathroom. Aziraphale was baffled, but obeyed. He couldn’t help a soft intake of breath at the sight of Crowley, snake-formed, coiled in the huge sunken bath.

“Hi.” He said grudgingly as Aziraphale took off his shoes, rolled his trousers up, and sat on the edge with his legs in the water. 

“What happened?”

Crowley hissed a sigh. “Been put on miracle restriction for using more than a demon ought to. It’s only for a week, it’s fine. But there was no warning and I can’t get out of the bloody bath. Embarrassing is what it is.”

Aziraphale swallowed a laugh, not wanting to make Crowley feel worse.

“You saved me from near-decapitation in Paris. It must be my turn to rescue you from a ridiculous situation.”

“At least I didn’t end up in here because I needed crepes.” Crowley teased, then laughed when Aziraphale splashed him, the sound warming Aziraphale to the tips of his ears. He was about to ask Crowley how he wanted to proceed, but paused. Maybe he could be bold enough to ….

“Might I, um, might I bathe you first? I just … imagine it is difficult with no hands ...”

Aziraphale wished he could shove the words back in his traitorous mouth, but Crowley reared up slightly, fixing him with a beautiful golden gaze.

“You mean it?”

“Of course.”

“You realise I’m naked?” Crowley flicked his tongue cheekily and Aziraphale rolled his eyes.

“You’re incorrigible is what you are.” he admonished gently as he miracled up the softest washcloth and started sluicing water carefully over the long coils of Crowley’s body. 

“This is pretty intimate, angel.”

“Oh, shush. We were in Rome together.”

“Yeah, but you didn’t lovingly bathe my serpent form then.” Crowley playfully batted Aziraphale’s bare knee with his head. Emboldened, Aziraphale reached for Crowley and moved him until they were face to face, speaking the words he’d been holding inside for over a decade.

“Too fast doesn’t mean I don’t want to be with you.” He said softly. “It just means we need to be careful, because I don’t want you hurt.”

Crowley tucked his snout down and gently nudged Aziraphale’s forehead with his own, huge gold serpent-eyes somehow soft and understanding.

“I know. We’ll never go faster than you want to. Now, are you going to help me out of this bath?”

Aziraphale smiled, something in his chest unfurling and relaxing as he reached for Crowley and gathered his long, coiled body closer.

“Angel?”

“Yes, my dear?”

“Will you stay for a bit? Gonna be boring spending a week at home like this.”

Aziraphale could’t keep from smiling as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to the smooth scales atop Crowley’s head.

“Of course. Anything you like.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I am woefully obsessed with Aziraphale being gentle and loving with snake!Crowley. I sincerely think I may have to write an entire fic about them.


End file.
